A Moonless Night
by x.Futuristic.Alice.x
Summary: After New Moon. Edward and Bella are back together. Life is peaceful. But then Bella gets kidnapped…everything changes after that…….sorry I suck summaries but pls read! .x.x.x.
1. Bliss

_A/N: HEY! Um, this is like a first story okay? So go easy on me! chuckles_

_Pls __R&R!__ And if I don't update, bear with me pls? I invite criticism with open arms as long as it helps me improve me writing. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. XD_

Fandom: Twilight Series

Story: Moonless Night

Author name: xfallen.starx

Summary: After New Moon. Edward and Bella are back together. Life is peaceful. But then Bella gets kidnapped…everything changes after that…….sorry I suck summaries but pls read! .x.x.x.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the FABULOUS characters… sniff

**Chapter 1: Bliss**

It's been 3 months since the "Italy" incident but everything is nearly back to normal. Edward and I are ALWAYS together now. We never leave each other for too long. Graduation is drawing close… close enough to make me feel anxious about whether or not I'm ready to leave my humanity, ready enough to say goodbye… to Charlie, Renee and of course, Jacob. Jacob and I aren't on speaking terms anymore… I know that I shouldn't get closer to him; it'll just hurt both of us in the end. But I can't help it; I just miss him so much! He's my best friend, the person I went to when Edward… when he… left. I - I can't leave… without seeing his smile again. I've always loved that smile. I really hope we get back on good terms soon. I even wrote a note to him, which I gave to Charlie who's supposed to give it to Billy who'll give it to Jacob. I know that's being childish but I'm desperate! Edward is the only thing keeping me sane right now. He and his…diversions always help. But of course we never go too far, to my greatest disappointment.

I was so deep in thought; I hadn't noticed that Edward had quietly slipped in through the window. I smiled as he put his arms around me. "What are you thinking, love?"

I wasn't sure whether to lie or be honest. I figured both was best, so I replied, "It's just, graduation is drawing near and I'm nowhere near to saying…goodbye…" "It's alright, if you're not ready we can postpone this a while…think about my conclusion." he mused.

"NO!" I practically shouted but quickly stopped to make sure Charlie was still snoring loudly. Edward chuckled to himself, and then went all serious again. "Please think about it, I mean you don't mind me damning you to eternal hell but you won't let me go down on one knee and declare my love for you to the entire world!" "I just don't think its necessary…yet." I frowned. "Don't despair Bella love, maybe we can have a small, very private wedding?"

I'll have to think about it…" – Before I could say more, his cold lips were on mine. The kiss was gentle and urgent at the same time. I knew he was trying to persuade me but I remained stubborn. "I said, I'd think about it!" "Fine!" he growled. I knew he was a bit upset that he wasn't winning this time, so I snuggled into his chest and kissed him softly. He sighed contentedly and stared into the night. And finally I fell asleep.


	2. Fear

_A/N: OMG!!! Tnx guyz 4 the awesome reviews!!!! I'm sooooo flattered… haha._

_Okay, here's the deal, I write as much as I can as long as u review, ok? Lol_

_Oh and btw, im just starting high school so there'll be a humongous workload so im sowi if I don't update soon enough but I'll try my best ___

_Sorry that my last one was sooo short, I'm trying to make the chappies longer…_

Fandom: Twilight Series

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is associated with Twilight… 

**Chapter 2: Fear**

I had a nightmare last night, one of the worst yet. It definitely made my Top Ten list.

In my dream I was sleeping, Edward wasn't there; two vampires were coming towards me. One looked tall and bulky, definitely male; the other was small and tiny looking. I couldn't see their faces because they were both wearing long dark cloaks. As soon as the big one lifted me up, I was awake (A/N: the Bella in the dream…). I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. They didn't appear to notice. Then they started running into the night, closing around us, leaving us in perpetual darkness. Then I woke up, I was sweating, no surprise considering that was no normal nightmare. It seemed scarily realistic…

But as soon as I saw Edward, I immediately calmed down. He was like a drug I needed to make me feel better. Everytime I glanced in his direction, my problems would melt away. I smiled as I leaned into his cold, hard as concrete but harder, chest. We sat there quietly for a moment. Then he got up and kissed me on the forehead. "I have to go now; I'll pick you up later." And then he left through the window. I sighed and got out of bed. My hair was a mess! I quickly changed clothes. Skinny jeans, my favorite red shirt, hoodie and black ballet flats. Today my hair was just not co-operating so I put it in a quick ponytail. I sighed as I looked at my reflection; well this is the best I could get. I walked down stairs, made breakfast for Charlie and then sat down eating my cereal. I just got up to put my bowl in the sink when the doorbell rang. I smiled, knowing who was at my door. I jumped to the door and my gaze met a wonderful sight.

' _My eyes traced over his pale features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips – twisted up into a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth marble span of his forehead – partially obscured by a tangle of rain – darkened bronze hair… I saved his eyes for last, knowing that when I looked into them I was likely to lose my train of thought. They were wide, warm with liquid gold, and framed by a thick fringe of black lashes. Staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary – sort of like my bones were turning spongy. I was also a little lightheaded, but that could have been because I'd forgotten to breath. Again. I reached for his hand and sighed when his cold fingers found mine. (A/N: extract from eclipse)_

"Hey, I'll go get my stuff." I quickly raced up the stairs, surprised I didn't trip and fall. Grabbing my stuff, I went back down… Unfortunately for me considering the klutz within, I missed the last three steps and prepared for the nicely carpeted floor to meet my face. But it never came. Instead I felt the familiar cool, cold arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up and saw him giving me a rather concerned expression. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine now…" I locked the door and made my way to Mr. Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner. He opened my door for me and gave me that beautiful crooked smile of his.

I smiled and climbed and into the car.

"How are we today?" "Good, Good". I decided not to tell him about the nightmare; it seemed rather irrelevant right now... Comfortable silence met us on our way to school. The day seemed to drag along, until lunch. I took my usual seat next to Edward and took a bite into my apple. It only seemed to be just me, Edward, Alice and Rosalie today… "Where are the others" I asked. "Bella I'm sorry but I have to go hunting this weekend… I'll be back by Sunday," he replied not looking at me. I looked at his eyes and they seemed to be getting closer to onyx than topaz. "Don't worry about me, Go have fun!" I answered. "I'll be leaving now, straight after lunch," he said in return.

It was always hard for me when he left; it brought back all those memories and nightmares… I always tried to put on a brave face whenever he went hunting. But I think he saw through me, just a little. When I got back from school, there was a note left on my pillow:

I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me.

Look after my heart – I've left it with you

I sighed and thought about my schedule for the rest of the day. I looked across the room and saw it was already 4:48pm. "I'll just do my homework for now" I did my homework thoughtlessly and decided it was about time to make Charlie's dinner. I made Spaghetti Bolognese with a steaming hot sauce and just as I started serving it, Charlie came home.


	3. AN: the end i thnk sorry

To readers or wateva… I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY but I don't think I can carry on writing this story anymore because I've sort of run out of ideas and I'm a lazy bum hehe, but if it makes u happy I'm gonna be writing a new story… I think it'll be called "Hawt o

To readers or wateva… I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY but I don't think I can carry on writing this story anymore because I've sort of run out of ideas and I'm a lazy bum hehe, but if it makes u happy I'm gonna be writing a new story… I think it'll be called "Hawt or not" nd I want u ppl 2 pls read it when I eventually post it on… PLEASE!! I beg of u… :)

THANK YOU 4 READING MY STORY AND THIS STUPID AUTHOR NOTE…. Bleh

x.x.Ali.x.x


End file.
